My Old Notebook: The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends
by atomicmonkey1122
Summary: Follow Sonic and all of your favorite characters as they go on strange adventures. Just watch out for that weirdo over there...
1. Chapter 1

_**My Old Notebook: The Adventures of Sonic and Friends**_

_**This is the first thing that was written in an old notebook I found… and I felt like sharing it with the internet. Some background: Emily is an OC (I'm pretty sure…) and is Amy's sister. My OC s have generally been created just to cause trouble, so she is in no way a self insert. I do remember that she was yellow and had a dress similar to Amy's but it was light blue. I made NO changes to spelling or grammar. Also includes some OOC moments. BUT ANYWAYS, enjoy this thing I created years ago. **_

_**Bold/Italic: Current me's comments**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 8-18-08**

Once in Angel Island a guy named Sonic was racing around. "Stop Sonic." said Emily. "Uh im going somewhere" said Sonic. Sonic did not feel ok when he's talking to his girlfriend, Amy's sister who likes him. "Where ya goin? Huh? Huh?" Asked Emily. "Uh you don't need to know." said Sonic quietly. "Ugh I know now you're going with my Sister, Amy!" Screamed Emily. "Um duh I like her seeya!" "Whvzoom"

Once Sonic left, Amy saw him. "Sonic Sonic" yelled Amy "Sonic please stop" "huh… oh, Amy!" Then Sonic hugged Amy. All of a sudden, Sonic's worst enemy, Eggman came when Sonic was not looking. Amy fell asleep from Egg. Eggman left an evil note it said: dear sonic I took you'r girlfriend amy and you'll never get her back. from Egginator. Ps if you don't know what it means, it means Eggman. "huh… Ahhhh! Sonic!" screamed Amy "Whah Amy? Gasp grrrr Eggman. Woosh" "Sonic you're here!" exclaimed Amy. "Boom went the cage as Sonic used his sonic spin on it. "Sonic." said Amy

Then Sonic Smiled

* * *

_**Wasn't that just the most beautiful piece of literature you've ever read? In case you couldn't tell, this wasn't meant to be taken seriously at all. I wrote this when I was in 5**__**th**__** grade, all the way back in 2008. This is what 10 year old me could accomplish. If you thought this was bad (it was really short too), just you wait, because trust me, there's much more(and much worse) where that came from, including a Legend of Zelda fanfiction that is just as bad. (It's called My Old Notebook: Legend of Zelda WTF edition) **_

_**So go read that and check back in on this in the next day or so and there'll be more of this beautiful mess for you to read. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So since the last chapter was so short and this chapter is where it starts to get interesting… here you go. Good luck. Warning: contains characters that aren't usually related to Sonic in any way. Again, I made NO changes to spelling or grammar. Bold/Italics: current me's comments**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Amy you OK?" said Sonic. "Yes and Sonic…" said Amy "SONIC!" interrupted Emily. "Uh oh said Sonic and Amy in unison. "I can't believe that you like my SISTER Screamed Emily. Just then… "Hey guys" "Huh who are you?" said Emily., Amy and Sonic. Try to guess who it is… it's Chowder and Panini! "Hi… I'm Chowder and "I'm Panini, Chowder's girlfriend!" "I'm not your boyfriend!" screamed Chowder. "Um I'm Sonic, this is my girlfriend, Amy and her evil sister, Emily." said sonic. "Hey" said Emily "Uh… arn't you the boy from a show were a blue guy's aprentice is sent out to get stuff and loves thrice cream?" asked amy "…It's my life im not a TV show. Wait… mabe I am in a show, I mean, none of these are real foods: Sliced fingey-do's, Thrice cream, Sing beans, floss berrys, and my favorite thing: thrice cream! That only means we're cartoons Panini! We need these people 2 come with us and get us out of dus cartoon" said chowder. "Uh…We're cartoons too, there's no way to get out of them, but we have real foods, like…" said Sonic. "LOVE" Said Panini to Chowder and Emily to Sonic. "Im **NOT** your boyfriend!" said Sonic to Emily and Chowder to Panini. "well we got apples and Zincarldo's and everything in between." said Amy.  
"…."I'm the weirdo that haunts your dream. doie dee doie dee doid" said the weirdo the weirdo was wearing pink sunglasses and a pink tube top that said: I love Barbie! he was also wearing a pink and dark purple got chick skirt. Weirdo was also wearing a pink and baby blue hat with a purple and red flower And yes Weirdo is a boy. "…what are you?" said emily sharply. "I just said: I'M THE WEIRDO THAT HAUNTS YOUR DREAMS! Oh and heres a letter for sonic: Hiiiii,

**Im sooooooooo weird right now. guess who? Immmmmmmmmmm…**

**The Wairdo that Hants UR DriemZ**

**Sincerely**

**der WairdO thAt haNtS UrR DriemZ**

"this is from you! Your weird" Said Sonic" "is that how you got you name" said emily sharply. "yes!" said Weirdo.

* * *

_**This chapter was certainly interesting… Check back soon for more of this nonsense… Chapters 3 and 4 I would consider worse… Also go read my other terrible fan fiction: MY Old Notebook: Legend of Zelda: WTF Edition.**_

_**I really wish I could show you the picture I drew of Weirdo and his letter… Trying to type the letter out just ruins it. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this beautiful mess!**_


End file.
